


From the moment I first saw you (I was in love)

by KamiWheyy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), dnf - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: Angst, Beta read :P, Blood, Blood and Injury, Boys In Love, DNF, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fundy isnt in love with dream dw he wont get his heartbroken in this au, George is a runaway, George looking after Dream, George ran away from the Capital, Idiots in Love, King Eret and Prince Fundy, Knights - Freeform, Living Together, M/M, Nursing, Sapnap comes later - like near the end, Sapnap is in charge of the search party for Dream, Sappy wants his best friend to be ok and not ded, Strangers to Lovers, Technoblade is No. 2 to Dream, Vomiting, dream is already in love and its only day 1, dreamnotfound, george is an angel, gogy is rich boy, heatstroke, set in 1700's bc i can, taking city name suggestions cause i have none
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:33:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29669406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamiWheyy/pseuds/KamiWheyy
Summary: Dream gets heatstroke after being attacked and winds up in the haunted forest, but all he finds there is an angel.~~Saw a lot of frostbite au's and stuff and I was like "huh. Heatstroke" so boom(Title is still a work in process)I dont have an uplaod schedule but I will try to upload frequently :P I have assignments due and exams for the next 6 weeks but I'll still try and upload during that time :D
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. First Encounters

Living in a forest was… nice. Ah, well, it’s actually pretty boring. Everyday is the same; Wake up, eat breakfast, take a quick shower and do whatever chores is needed for the day. Sometimes George goes and hunts some foxes and sheep for winter quilts or clothes and meat or he’ll go out to collect berries for jam. Whenever George goes hunting, he makes sure he’s going to use every bit of the animal, he doesn’t want to kill unnecessarily. He doesn’t even waste the bones, giving it to his dog – which he has named Luffy – for a snack.

George left early morning to collect berries and to avoid the hot afternoon sun. He decided to venture further away from his house, to see if he could spot any animals for hunting another day or where he could place some good traps. He found another species of berries but after quickly checking his book, he decided against collecting them. He wasn’t entirely sure why he decided to go further from home, he wouldn’t say it was curiosity, more like boredom. Seeing the same old terrain, all day, every day, got really tiresome. Sure, the forest was the same further away, but it had a different “vibe”, like he had stepped into something that would change his life forever.

And that’s when he saw it. A horse neighing frantically at something, or _someone_. George froze like a deer in headlights when he got spotted the frantic animal. Something was definitely off about this situation; One – There wasn’t supposed to be anyone within miles of his house and Two – Who the fuck did this horse belong too and what where they doing here? No, the forest didn’t belong to George, he didn’t spend years making this forest seem terrifying for someone to come here with an adventurous spirit and their horse.

Of course, George had to investigate. He made his way closer to the horse, making small, quiet movements and keeping both eyes locked onto the animal, “Hey, I’m not here to hurt you, or whoever you’re with, uh, surprisingly, I want to help”.

The horse just stared at him. Of course. What was he thinking talking to a horse like it would understand? _You’re so smart George_. Regardless of his self-diagnosed stupidity, the horse began to move away when George came closer, and allowed him to get full view of whatever the horse was hiding. A man slumped against the tree, a gash on his right side, blood pooling on the floor. He was covered in dirt and blood; scratches also littering his body. The man’s breathing was rapid and shallow, he was sweating, and seemed very pale.

“Oh, shit,” George cursed and quickly got on the ground beside him, avoiding the pool of blood. He reached out to the man’s neck and felt a faint, weak pulse. Panic surged through George’s body and the man being completely unconscious, only worried George more.

George stood up and walked over to the horse, trying to calm it down and let it know that George was someone trustworthy. The horse fortunately complied, letting itself by pet by George before being pulled by its reigns closer to the unconscious man. George rummaged through his backpack and was thankful when he saw the rope, he thought he took out from the last trip. He grabbed the rope and placed it on the horse for easier access.

George turned around and looked at the man. He was going to have to put him face down on the horse and tie him with rope to keep him secure, he knew that, but he didn’t want to hurt him more in the process. He bent down and checked his limbs, feeling for any sort of bump or inflammation, signalling that something was broken, and he thanked the gods when he didn’t feel any of the sort.

_One less thing to worry about, I guess_. George slid his arms around the man, picking him up and not-so-gracefully flipping him on his stomach when he got him on the horse. He grabbed the rope he took out earlier and tied the man to the saddle. When he deemed him secure, the horse's reigns and his bag off the floor, making the careful trek back to his house.

George never would have expected to be helping anyone today, let alone an unconscious person suffering from excessive bleeding and borderline heatstroke. He was glad he did first aid when he had the chance, but it’s a surprise he remembered it at all. The horse snorted behind George, the sound snapping him out of his thoughts and he immediately went to reassure the worried animal. His house was now peeking behind some trees and he began to walk quicker, the horse following suit. He reached the front of his house and went to the side of the horse and began to untie the man. George – once again ungracefully – picked up the man from his position on the horse, and opened the door, stumbling through the small doorway and plopping the man onto the couch.

George got to work removing the excess clothing from the man. He got a cloth and a bowl of water. He placed the damp cloth in his forehead and left to get his other medical supplies to clean up and wrap his gash. George sat down next to the man, thankful he remembered which side to lay him down on the couch. The gash was now exposed to George after having lifted up his shirt. It didn’t look like it was an uneven cut, it held more precision in it, more purpose than George had first noticed. He tried not to let his mind wander too far from the task at hand, taking another cloth and wetting it in the bowl of water, cleaning up the blood to dress the wound. George had never been a fan of blood, and the sight of this much made him want to vomit, but he fought through it. He dressed up the wound with little to no difficulty, and the only problem was trying to get the man to sit up long enough for George to wrap the bandage around him. When George was finished, he was able to take him in a lot better. He had faded scars over his chest and abs. He was a well-toned man, it looked like he trained nearly every day. He brought his gaze up to the mans face. He had freckles lightly dusting over his features, a cut over his lip and his cheek slightly bruised. He had a strong jawline and his hair seemed soft and fluffy, even though it was damp with sweat.

George stood up to put the supplies away and change the water. There wasn’t much else he could do for him except spray him with water and fan him to bring his temperature down. This wasn’t a first-class hospital after all, it was just his little home. He monitored the man closely, feeling his forehead and pulse for any sign of improvement. There wasn’t too much improvement with the man’s temperature, but his pulse was getting stronger, and he didn’t look as pale. He deemed that a good thing. He hoped the man would wake up soon, it was nearly noon and if it got any hotter, George wasn’t sure this man wouldn’t fall completely into heatstroke.

“Wake up, sleeping beauty”, George whispered, chuckling lightly at his comment, but it was cut short when the man began to gag and turned over and vomited into the strategically placed bucket. He didn’t even seem fully conscious when he did this, his stomach convulsing to expel the non-existent puke in his stomach. George got out of his temporary shock and placed a hand on his back, running it in circles in a soothing motion, to try and get his body to relax. It worked and the man turned over again on his back, giving time for George to take the bucket of puke outside to clean up later.

George came back inside to see the man had sat up, his back resting on the back of couch, his head turned to look at George. He still seemed extremely groggy and out of it, “Uh, would you like some water?”

He slowly and tiredly nodded his head. George went to his kitchen and fetched a cup of water and proceeded to walk back to the man. George sat down in front of him and held out the cup, the man shifted his weight, wincing at the pain on his side, but grabbed the cup with both hands, not having enough strength to hold it with one. He brought it to his lips and drank like he hadn't seen water in weeks. George went to get more water for him when he was done with his first cup. This time though, when George handed him back the cup, he just held it in his hands, and decided to study George.

“… I’m guessing this is your handiwork?” He spoke, his voice rough from his dry throat.

“Yeah, it is”

“Would you mind telling me how I got here?”, his voice softer than it was before.

“All I know is that you were passed out from excessive bleeding and heat exhaustion. I brought you here as soon as I found you… it’s been a couple of hours.” George replied earnestly.

The other man nodded, finally drinking his second cup of water.

“Since I know you wont die on me, I’ll let you rest. There’s still some stuff I have to do before the day is done and then we can introduce ourselves”, George reasoned, standing up and taking the empty cup and filling it with water, once again bringing it back to the man.

The man lightly chuckled, “Thanks, I appreciate it,” He spoke softly and laid down on his left side, trying to put the least amount of pressure on his wound as possible.

George didn’t even have time to ask him anything else, as the man had already passed out. He set the cup on the coffee table and quietly exited the house. He emptied and cleaned up the bucket with a hose and made sure to give the horse plenty of water. The poor thing must have been as dehydrated as the guy was. George took the saddle off of the horse and placed it to the side, taking his bag off the horse as well. He placed the bag by the door and went off to finish his chores.

He was in the middle of checking his traps as he finally let his mind wander, his body going on autopilot. Why was the man injured? Who injured him and _why?_ George didn’t really about why the man was injured or even _there_ in the first place. The wound was definitely not from an animal, it was much too precise for that, but why was it there in the first place? He wasn’t… a bad person, right? George didn’t just let some _criminal_ into his house, did he? He wouldn’t be too surprised if it turned out that way, but George doesn’t have anything valuable anyway, so there’s nothing to steal. The Capital wasn’t too far away from his house, but he lived in protection by the rumours he spent years building and by the protection the forest trees gave him, letting him live in isolation and hidden from the outside world.

George would have to be prepared in case this guy is a criminal. He isn’t very good at fighting but if a situation called for it, he could probably hold his own. Although, he highly doubted that with the condition the man is in, he would try to fight George. Unless George has a reason to trust him, he would make him leave as soon as he was well enough to ride his horse. Get him out of here as fast as possible.

It was steadily getting darker and George managed to escape his thought for the time being. He picked up some other herbs on the way back. He entered via the back of his house; it was further away from the couch and also closer to the kitchen. George placed the herbs he gathered on the counter and headed outside one more time to collect some more water from his well, he might need to make another trip out here if his guest decided he wanted a bath too, which he probably would.

George placed the bucket of water inside the house by the back door and went to quickly wash his hands before getting started on dinner. He brought out some food from yesterday for Luffy, placing it in her bowl and seeing her rise up from the couch. George chuckled, thinking it was cute that Luffy was protecting their guest.

George went back and turned on the stove, carefully setting his cast iron pan over the top. These are one of the few times George is grateful he stayed closer to the Capital than he originally intended, buying new cooking utensils and cookbooks was so much easier. He began to make something simple, a mushroom stew. He didn’t really have that much meat on him, and didn’t feel like wasting some of it on his guest. Plus, his mushroom stew is the best! Well, at least _he_ thought so.

The smell of mushrooms and other herbs boiling over an open flame, had woken the young man up. Due to his head throbbing as he barely remembered the events from the day, the only thing that was entirely clear to him at that moment was that someone had helped him and he had taken a nap on his couch. The young man sat up with a groan, his whole body aching as if he had been violently thrown around, not to mention the pain at his side. The groan was loud enough to catch Georges attention. George abandoned the finished stew and went to sit in front of the gentleman once again.

“I made dinner,” George told him, “If you feel like eating. It’s mushroom stew”

“Oh, thank you. I would like some.”

George nodded and got up to get two bowls and spoons. Scooping up a normal amount for both of them and making his way back to him. He passed him a bowl and sat down. George watched as the man steadily ate a spoonful, then began to eat himself. They both sat in a semi comfortable silence before George placed the half-eaten bowl of stew in his lap and asked a question, “How did you get here? And why were you injured?”

The young man placed his bowl down too, “I got attacked by some bandits on my ride outside the Capital… I kind of just tried to get myself away from that as soon as possible, and I found myself outside this forest.”

“Ah, that makes sense,” George silently sighed in relief, _thank goodness he isn’t some sort of criminal_.

“If I may ask, why do you live so far out here? Haven’t you heard about the rumours of this forest?”, He asked inquisitively.

George fought back a snicker, “It’s much more peaceful out here, no one is around for miles and travellers don’t dare come in here and well… about those rumours? I started those myself. I didn’t want to be disturbed by other people”

“Oh… that makes sense. The capital is very busy lately… Although I’m grateful you live out here. If you didn’t, I would have died where I passed out.” He said sincerely, giving George a small smile.

“George”

“Pardon?”

“My names George, I forgot to introduce myself”

“Right. It’s a pleasure to meet you George, my name’s Clay”

George nodded in acknowledgment of the man’s introduction. He picked up his stew and continued to eat it, the other doing the same. A much more comfortable silence fell over them.


	2. Meeting the Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're starting at the beginning, but this time from Dream's perspective :D
> 
> (There will be POV switches but I dont think ill do stuff like this frequently? like do the previous chapter but in a different POV but i just really wanted to do this :D)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter2chapter2chapter2chapter2chapter2
> 
> thank you to those of ya'll that read the first chapter and left kudos and i-
> 
> my heart is full.
> 
> enjoy this one :D

His vision was blurry and he felt pain all over his body. His breathing was rapid and shallow and he felt like he was going to pass out at any second. He used his remaining strength to get off his horse, thinking that if he passed out, then he wouldn’t get more hurt then he already was. Finding himself on the outskirts of the “Haunted forest”, wasn’t something that Clay was really enjoying, but he had no other option but to rest here.

As he sat down and leaned his back on the wide trunk of the dark wood tree, he began to wonder about what would happen to him. He knew he was going to die; he was sure of it in fact. There wasn’t anyone for miles and no one would be living inside this forest. If he was lucky there would be a search party for him soon, but the chances of them coming to the forest where slim to none.

_Damn bandits,_ he cursed. It’s all their fault, really. He takes Spirit out for a ride early every morning, so they knew where to ambush him. He didn’t bring along any sort of armour or weaponry because he was going out for a quick ride, and there wouldn’t be any harm done anyway, right? _Wrong._ He didn’t expect to be fighting for his life, clinging onto to every breath he could and hoping that this was all just some horrible nightmare. The dizziness and the pain at his side worsened with each breath.

He tried to apply more pressure to his side, to stop the pool of blood from expanding further and ruining his clothes more. He knew that his clothes getting ruined should be that least of his worries but he really liked the new pants he got from Prince Fundy. Fundy was a generous soul and so was King Eret. He really enjoyed being a knight and working directly under the crown.

He hissed in pain as he moved, more blood gushing out from his wound. He always thought that he might die in battle or protecting the prince or king, but never like this. Never like someone who meant nothing, who achieved nothing and lived for nothing. Never like someone who was forgotten and tossed away…

He couldn’t keep his eyes open anymore, the final tidal wave of exhaustion from dehydration and hemorrhage finally caught up to him. He could barely hear the sound of leaves crunching behind him, or the sound of someone talking. He couldn’t fully register the body looming over him, or hands frantically trying to help him, roaming his body in a panicked but caring way. He thought this was some kind of angel, so he let himself finally fall limp.

When Clay came to, he immediately had the urge to vomit. Gagging as soon as his brain was awake and turning to throw up in the bucket next to him. He felt those same caring hands run comforting circles on his back, trying to stop him from vomiting further. As soon as the feeling subsided, he turned to lay on his back, fully recognising the soft fabric beneath him, and the bandages tied tight around his abdomen. The other person stood up and left taking the bucket with them. Clay took this opportunity to sit up, groaning at the pain he felt. He turned until he was sitting down normally, his back resting against the soft fabric and his head lulled to where the door was. His vision was still a bit blurry and he felt hot and feverish, but much better than he did moments before.

When the person came back, Clay didn’t have the energy to turn his head away and instead looked at the nervous figure before him. The sun light shone behind him, giving him some sort of halo of golden light. _An angel_ , Clay couldn’t help but wonder. The gods have sent him an angel and he was going to be eternally grateful. The angel spoke and his voice was just as silky as Clay would’ve imagined an angel to sound like.

“Uh, would you like some water?”

Clay nodded as best he could. The exhaustion still evident in his slow, tired movements. The angel hurriedly went off behind him, and Clay could hear water being poured into a cup. Soon, he was in front of Clay, holding out the cup for him to take. Clay shifted his body to sit upright, giving another groan when he felt more pain shoot across his body. He grabbed the cup slowly with two hands, not even being strong enough to hold the cup with one.

He drank the water as quickly as he could, his body also thanking the haloed man in front of him for the drink. He finished and the man took the cup from him, but returned quickly with the cup full once again. Clay took the cup, but instead of drinking it right away, he studied the man in front of him. There is no way someone could be this kind towards some stranger. He _must_ be an angel, there is no other explanation. He had already brought him inside his house, dressed and cleaned his wound and now he was giving him water to make sure he was alright. Clay was touched.

“… I’m guessing this is your handiwork?” Clay spoke, his voice rough and dry.

“Yeah, it is”

“Would you mind telling me how I got here?”, his voice softer than what it was before.

“All I know is that you were passed out from excessive bleeding and heat exhaustion. I brought you here as soon as I found you… it’s been a couple of hours.” The man spoke.

Clay nodded, finally drinking his second cup of water, this time with more elegance. This man has no obligation to Clay. He could have left him to die and rot outside the forest, but instead he took him home and cared for him until he awoke. It had been a while since a stranger had shown him so much kindness.

“Since I know you won’t die on me, I’ll let you rest. There’s still some stuff I have to do before the day is done and then we can introduce ourselves”, the angel stated. Standing up and taking the empty cup.

“Thank you, I appreciate this,” He chuckled and spoke softly, laying down on his left side, trying to put the least amount of pressure on his wound as possible. He had passed out listening to the sound of water once again being poured into the cup. _For him_.

Clay awoke this time feeling much more refreshed than he did the last time woke up. The smell of Mushroom stew and fire, the crackling of an open flame, all made Clay feel better about the situation he was in. He sat up with a groan, hearing footsteps rush to his side, then slow down when he was in front of him.

“I made dinner,” the angel told him, “If you feel like eating. It’s mushroom stew”

“Oh, thank you. I would like some.” Clay accepted. He didn’t know why, but he had a feeling he would accept anything given to him by this man, even if he knew it was poisonous.

The man nodded and went up to get the stew. Clay took the time to look around his house. It was small, obviously only designed for one person. In front of the couch, he sat on was a fireplace. The logs were new and not yet lit, seeing as it was summer, it would be absurd to have a fire. To the right of him was the front door and two windows on each side. To his left was a bed and some chests and other crafting materials. There was a small room in the corner next to the bed, Clay suspected that to be the bathroom. And then of course, behind him was the kitchen, which he didn’t have the energy to turn around and look at.

The man returned with two bowls and handed him one. Clay picked up the spoon and slowly – and careful to not burn himself – he ate. It was absolutely divine. The rich soft flavours of the mushrooms and the other herbs and spices danced around his tongue, making him feel like this was heaven. A slightly awkward silence fell between the two of them, before it was broken by the silky voice of the angel.

“How did you get here? And why were you injured?”, he questioned.

Clay placed his bowl in his lap, mimicking the action of the man before him, “I got attacked by some bandits on my ride outside the Capital… I kind of just tried to get myself away from that as soon as possible, and I found myself outside this forest.”

“Ah, that makes sense,” The angel looked relieved at this statement.

“If I may ask, why do you live so far out here? Haven’t you heard about the rumours of this forest?”, Clay inquired. There were many horrifying rumours about this forest, and it unsettled him deeply.

“It’s much more peaceful out here, no one is around for miles and travellers don’t dare come in here and well… about those rumours? I started those myself. I didn’t want to be disturbed by other people”, the man sheepishly smiled.

“Oh… that makes sense. The capital is very busy lately… Although I’m grateful you live out here. If you didn’t, I would have died where I passed out.” He said sincerely, giving the man in front of him a small smile.

“George”

“Pardon?”

“My name’s George, I forgot to introduce myself”

“Right. It’s a pleasure to meet you George, my name’s Clay”

The other nodded and continued eating. Clay did the same, a much more comfortable silence enveloping the two of them.

_George._


	3. A new dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream wakes up for the new day uwu  
> george does things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for being seemingly inactive, assignments are annoying. i have exams this week so when thats done hopefully i can post more.
> 
> i wanna apologise ahead of time if my writing is a bit shit, i received word that a friend of mine just passed away and I write when im sad but it doesnt always gaurentee good quality, so except more or no chapters for the following week.
> 
> thank you all for waiting and i hope this chapter is what you guys want :D

The birds of the forest chirped in delight and excitement of the new day; the sound woke Clay up. George had insisted that Clay slept on his bed, seeing that he was injured and the bed would be more comfortable to sleep on, and after some protests, Clay had finally caved in. As he sat up on the bed, the soft woolly quilt pooled at his waist. He had felt much better after getting a full night’s sleep and the food from last night was sensational. Clay found himself admiring the décor of the house. The strategically placed plants and carpet, the different type on wood making for a nice contrast and the flat roof. The house seemed very taken care off and extremely well decorated.

As he looked around the house, he felt his eyes fall on the sleeping boy across the room from him. He had a spare quilt, and he was bundled up against it. He couldn’t see his features very well from so far away, but he looked so peaceful. Clay was still convinced he was an angel. George began to rustle under the sheet, his eyes fluttering open and he sat up, pushing the quilt off of him. He stretched his arms in the air, and Clay could see the toned lines of his arms that he couldn’t see last night.

George put his arms down and turned around, surprised to see that Clay was already awake, “Oh, good morning!”

Clay wanted to hear that greeting for the rest of his life, “Good morning”

George got up and moved to sit on the edge of the bed, “How did you sleep?”

George was shorter than Clay was, and looking down at the boy gave him an overflowing domestic feeling, “I slept well, thank you. How about you?”

“I slept okay. Luffy kept jumping on me”, George replies, laughing fondly at the dog on the carpet.

Clay didn’t know what was going on with him, but everything about George had him enamoured. His laugh, his voice, his looks, his amazing cooking skills but especially his kindness, “Yeah, she did that to me a couple of times.”

“Ugh, she’s such a brat… I don’t blame her though, it has been a while since we had visitors,” ~~it’s nice~~ , “But I don’t blame her”, George replied looking back at Clay.

Clay chuckled lightly, “Of course not”

It was quiet for a bit, before George spoke up, “I’ll get breakfast started then, is porridge okay with you?”

“Yes, of course. Thank you”

George smiled and went off to the kitchen, Clays eyes following his every move. George moved with such elegance through the kitchen, grabbing a pot and the bag of porridge. A cup and bowls and water. It was such an easy thing, making porridge, but the way that George moved, made it feel like Clay was watching him prepare a 5-star meal. In nearly no time at all, the porridge was ready. Clay went to get up and move to the table but George had stopped him, saying that he could stay on the bed to minimise the amount of pain he would be. Being flattered, Clay made himself comfortable on the bed, the bowl of hot porridge – drizzled with honey – being handed to him and George sitting on the edge of the bed. This silence was a lot more comfortable than the previous one from last night, the warm porridge being exactly what they both needed. George had finished eating before Clay had, and Clay couldn’t help but follow George’s movements and he barely heard when he had asked him a question.

“Sorry, can you repeat what you said?” embarrassment tinged in his voice.

“Would like a cup of water?” George had repeated, giggling lightly.

Clay felt his cheeks warm up at the heavenly sound, “Yes, please”. God, Clay had no idea what was wrong with him, brushing off his infatuation as nothing more than a side effect from nearly dying. He had seen this happen before, people falling in love with those that saved them.

George had handed him a cup and taken away the empty bowl resting on his lap. He sipped the water while watching George again. He placed the bowls in his sink and got himself a cup of water too, he then moved towards the wall that Clay couldn’t see what was on, but he saw George move his mouth, reading something off the wall. The action was just so adorable, him mouthing the words on the wall, a little bit of a determined look on his face. He turned around and got slightly startled to see that Clay was already looking at him, but brushed it off quite quickly.

“I’m gonna go check my traps, will you be alright by yourself?”

“Yes, I’ll be fine, thank you”

George gave a curt nod, before walking to his door and grabbing his coat and bag. Summoning Luffy to his side, he left the house. Clay was officially all alone.

~

George’s face became instantly red as soon as he closed the door. He had felt the man’s eyes on him the entire time and became hyper aware of his movements and his breathing. He was a bit shocked to see the man already looking at him, but he thought he played it off well. He did he his daily chores and then some. He checked on the horse – or Spirit as Clay had called it – and gave it some fresh water. He checked his traps and saw that he had caught a few rabbits, which was always a good thing, and then he went to his farm. It was a simple wheat farm, since seeds were abundant in the forest, but he had to wait a little while longer before they could be harvested. He had barely noticed that it was midday, the heat from the sun making him much hotter than he was just some hours ago. Luffy had a good run outside, hunting down some rabbits of her own to make her owner proud.

George took the rabbits to the back of the house, skinning them and putting their hinds out on the rack to dry. He gutted the rabbits and placed the meat in a salt bin, he didn’t feel like going through the extra work to smoke or dry it.

Being absolutely exhausted, he trudged back inside the house and was surprised to see that Clay had fallen asleep. Well, George shouldn’t be too surprised really, there wasn’t much to do in his house. Clay looked so peaceful asleep on his bed. His hair had fallen around his eyes, the soft freckles becoming the more dominant feature. His body slightly curled, cuddling with the soft quilt. Looking at him had set some sort of buzz through George’s body. Starting in the pit of his stomach and working its way around his body, before it finally settled in his heart where it started to burn. George shook off the feeling, the warmth in his heart leaving him, and he quietly walked over to his bathroom. He splashed his face with cold water to try and get off the sweat that had accumulated on his face and walked back into the main room. He didn’t want to be loud or do anything that might wake up his guest, so he settled on reading one his books but didn’t even realise when he had fallen asleep, book laid open on his lap.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Don't forget to leave a kudos is you like it, it makes me really happy :D


End file.
